La légende des Everdeen
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: La guerre frappe à ta porte. Tu ne veux pas la laisser rentrer. Regarde-moi un peu! Aime-moi et battons-nous! Je t'aime, mais on doit se battre. Pour le District 13, parce que le sang coule encore. Car ma vie c'est l'Enfer, car la guerre rentre par les vitres. Car j'entends les cris, le sang et les larmes. Car la guerre est là.


**La légende des Everdeen :**

**Ceci n'est pas une histoire comique. Je vous préviens tous de suite, elle raconte la guerre. Avant les Hunger Games, avant tous. Car les Everdeen ne sont pas nés comme ça! Ils sont maudits, depuis toujours.**

**Découvrez l'histoire de Lys, une jeune fille née avec la guerre au District 13. Lors de la première rébellion contre le Capitole, lorsque le District 13 fut rasé.**

**J'avez envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, une histoire d'amour dans la guerre. Et je me suis dis: les fanfic Hunger Games n'exploite pas assez ce côté là du livre. Alors j'ai pris, j'ai fait.**

**Alors voici pour vous le premier chapitre!**

**Folité**

* * *

**L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, mais Lys, City et le déroulement de la guerre, l'histoire, sont à moi.**

* * *

**I. **Bats-toi contre les portes

**C'est quoi la guerre?**

**C'est ta vie Lys.**

_Elle frappa à ta porte. Toujours plus forte. Tu n'ouvres pas. Tu ignores. Mais elle finit par venir. Et telle une tornade, elle détruit tout. Ta vie, tes souvenirs,… Les vies même. Alors, soit tu te fais emporter soit tu restes. Mais dans ce cas-là, tu finis par souhaiter la mort. Alors elle revient, sur les décombres de ta vie. Et elle arrive. Encore plus forte. Encore plus sanguinaire. D'une couleur rougeâtre où se mêle le noir. Un lieu étrange où la folie prend forme à travers des actes abominables. Elle frappa toujours. Et on la remercie presque, car elle remet le monde en place. Parfois._

_Elle est là aujourd'hui, et elle s'infiltre dans mes fenêtres. J'ai beau retenir la porte comme toi, moi elle va finir par gagner. Elle est là et elle a déjà pris des vies. Elle a pris le peu de bonheur de ma vie. Elle a pris mon père, mon frère et ma mère. Elle est là… Elle frappe à ma porte. Comme toi, je résiste. Comme toi je vois la mort. Elle est là…_

_La guerre._

**Suis la route Lys, suis la route jusqu'au bonheur.**

**Mais Papa, c'est quoi le bonheur ?**

Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Mes paupières restent obstinément ouvertes. Je fixe le plafond. Ce plafond délabrait, qui risque, un jour, de s'effondrer. Ces planches en bois qui mériteraient une réparation d'urgence. Si Papa était là, il l'aurait réparé. Malheureusement, Papa n'est plus. Malheureusement, il ne viendra plus. Comme tellement de monde d'ailleurs. Comme ma vie, mon bonheur passé. Comme tellement de chose. Les choses qui me restent se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Ma grand-mère, Marie mon amie, Mon oncle, Mon cousin Jack et _toi_. Je prie tous les soirs. Ce Dieu lassant qui n'a accordé aucune suite à mes faveurs. Je n'avais jamais été croyante, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Lorsque la guerre avait frappé. Lorsque la mort s'était insinuée chez moi. Lorsque le bonheur s'était évaporé.

J'écoute le vent. Ce vent qui souffle dehors. Ce vent qui fait bouger la maison jusque dans ses fondations. Ce vent qui m'empêche d'entendre. D'entendre la guerre est ses cris, d'entendre le sang et les explosions. D'entendre tes cris aussi. Tes cris de rage pour l'empêcher de rentrer. D'entendre tes cris qui me révèlent la misère. Mais tu as beau faire, elle rentrera. Alors tais-toi un peu ! Et laisse-la rentrer… Tu sais bien que quels que soit tes efforts, elle rentrera ! Elle détruira tous. Et voilà ! J'aime ce vent car il m'empêche d'entendre la vérité. S'il te plaît ne meurs pas, pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas entendre tes cris. Je ne veux pas entendre le sang et les larmes. Je veux juste que tous redevienne comme avant. Juste toi, moi et le monde. Malheureusement, il y a tellement de chose que je veux et ne veux pas, que rien ne sers de les dire. Elles sont infantiles et inutiles : la guerre frappa à notre porte. Mais tous cela est notre faute, après tout, c'est nous qui avions une porte.

Je tremble. Je tremble pour toi, pour les vies restantes pour moi aussi. Je sens ce sang, ces larmes. Je sens ce qu'il reste du passé. Ce passé qu'on peut à présent qualifier d'Histoire. Car plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Plus rien. Trop de vie perdue et trop de gens qui se battent pour garder leurs vies. Sottises. Ça ne sert à rien de ce battre pour une chose qui ne reviendra pas. Hier était le bonheur. Aujourd'hui, la guerre toque. Demain elle rentre. Le bonheur, la joie et la famille, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui ne réfléchis plus, tous cela est partie crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir pourquoi. Malgré tous, je sais que tes cris de rage que j'essaie d'oublier, demandent justices. Pourquoi cela est-il tomber sur nous ? Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute car nous sommes heureux. Alors que eux subissent rébellions sur rebellions et que nous, pauvre ignorant, sommes heureux. Mais c'est le passé tout ça… N'est-ce pas ?

On dit qu'il ne faut pas se concentrer sur le passé, qu'il faut oublier. Sauf que notre passé, c'est notre vie. Notre passé, c'est ce qui nous construis. Et lorsqu'elle frappe à notre porte et qu'on ne veut pas qu'elle soit là. La guerre… Qu'elle frappe et qu'on se dit… Non… Impossible… Et qu'alors on essaie de ne plus penser au présent qu'on oublie notre avenir et qu'on se réfugie dans le passé, alors et seulement alors, on peut dire que le passé c'est notre avenir, le présent notre prison et l'avenir notre geôlier.

Ce monde dans lequel on vit toi et moi, ce n'est pas un monde : c'est l'Enfer. Mais il parait qu'il faut que je me lève. Que j'entende tes cris, les explosions, les larmes et le sang, que je vois l'avenir qui est le présent de mes yeux, qu'il faut je sente tous ce que je représente. Il parait qu'il faut que j'affronte la réalité. Que je me lève et que je fasse comme toi, que je l'empêche de rentrer. Car ma grand-mère n'en a pas la force. Retenir la guerre est un exploit. Retenir la guerre empêche le passé de survenir. Il faut que je vienne. N'est-ce pas ? Il faut que j'affronte le présent. N'est-ce pas ? Il faut que je sois forte. Pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Tu me manques. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, te dires je t'aime et avec toi, combattre le monde. Sauf que tu es à la guerre toi. Que comme moi, avant, tu te bats contre elle. Mais pourquoi je ne me bats plus ? Car je n'ai plus la force de soulever les foules, comme avant, je ne veux plus être la meneuse. Ce rôle que j'ai pris après la mort de mon père. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je veux arrêter. Sauf que lorsque je suis dans cette position, allongée, lasse, je ferme les yeux et je vois ton visage ; je revois ton regard amoureux, je ressens tes mains brûlantes sur ma peau. Je te revois.

Il faut que je me lève, n'est-ce pas ? Il le faut. Pour toi, pour le monde. Pour la guerre. Pour moi de toute façon.

**Dit maman, il est où frérot ?**

**A la guerre Lys, comme Papa.**

Alors je me lève. Je sens la morsure du froid sur ma peau. Au pris d'un effort ultime, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et pousse mes volets. Et là s'étale devant moi le chao… Ma Némésis, la guerre. Je vois quelques maisons brûlés, les corps qui s'entassent par milliers et les forces du Capitole, de l'adversité, qui sont plus nombreuses. Qui se battent en ligne. Contre nous, armée désordonnée, sans arme et sans défense. J'entends les hurlements. Ils sont terribles, ils me déchirent le cœur. J'entends le sang, les larmes. Et c'est une souffrance. Je sens mes larmes, salées. Je sens le froid. Je sens la mort. Je sens la guerre.

Je balaye les armées du regard. Je te cherche. Je sais que je ne devrai pas, mais je te cherche. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne te trouve pas, alors j'espère. J'espère que tu n'es pas dans ces piles de corps.

Je ferme la fenêtre, le vent me glace d'une dernière bourrasque avant d'être arrêté par la vitre. J'aimerai arrêter la guerre comme on arrête le vent. Mais je ne le peux pas. Je finis par enlever mon T-shirt. Dénudée, je me rendis dans la salle de bain voisine à ma chambre. Elle est petite. Délabrée même. Composé d'un miroir et d'un évier à eau froide, il n'y a même pas de douche. Le Capitole a depuis longtemps arrêté de donner au District 13 les choses du quotidien. Résultat, nous nous retrouvons affamé, sans eau chaude ni aucune hygiène de vie. La faim est tellement atroce que j'en ai vu manger les corps. C'est pour cela que j'ai enterré mon père, mon frère et ma mère. Pour ne pas supporter la vue de la chair.

Je me fixe dans le miroir. Qu'as-tu pus me trouver ? Comme as-tu pus m'aimer au point de toujours tous faire pour moi ? J'ai une peau blanche, presque translucide. Des joues creusées et des cernes violets en raison de mes nombreuses insomnies. J'ai des cheveux gras, courts qui partent dans des épis et des boucles indomptables. J'ai des yeux trop grands pour mon visage, ils sont brun terne. Autrefois je l'avoue, pétillant et plein de joie. Aujourd'hui ils sont ternes. Reprendrai-je un jour le goût à la vie ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être…

Mon corps n'est pas mieux : je suis petite et maladroite, je suis trop mince comme tout le monde, et j'ai des hématomes et des griffures un peu partout.

Je détourne mon regard de mon reflet. Je me fais pitié. Que m'as-tu trouvé ? Toi qui avait tout pour toi, tu t'es intéressé à la fille la plus maladroite et empotée du District. Tu es un gars bien, c'est pour ça que je t'aime sans doute.

J'enfile un sweat directement sur ma peau nue et un jean. Je n'ai plus que ça. Si je les ai conservées, c'est pour toi. Pour te revoir un jour.

Les hurlements me reviennent en tête. Je les ignore malgré moi. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la chambre de ma grand-mère. Elle est allongée sur son lit. Son teint blafard et sa lèvre tressaillant me font frémir. Je m'approche, lentement.

« -Mamie… Murmurai-je. »

Ma voix est rauque. Combien de temps que je n'ai pas parler ? Bien quelques jours. De toute façon, parler est devenu synonyme de mort au District 13. Car lorsqu'on parle, c'est pour crier. Crier sa rage, crier sa douleur. Crier.

Je m'approche encore.

« -Mamie ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face.

« -Mamie ? »

Sa lèvre s'arrête de bouger. Son regard bleu perçant, fixe d'un air vague le plafond. Je connais ce regard. Le même que celui de ma mère la dernière fois… Ce regard comme caché par un voile. Un voile imprenable : la mort.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

«-Mamie… Murmurai-je. »

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol. Je pousse un cri aigu. A chaque fois c'est pareil. La blessure se rouvre. Je sens les larmes sur mes lèvres, sur mes mains. Mais je ne me sens plus. Comme enfermée dans une prison. Je ne veux pas revenir à la réalité. Je ne veux plus vivre cette vie. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne veux plus de la guerre.

Je regarde ma grand-mère. Elle n'était pas vieille. Soixante-ans tout au plus. Les cheveux blancs encerclant son visage et son regard bleu perçant. Je remarque, enfin, un filet de sang sur le côté de sa hanche. Et un poignard.

Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi tout le monde meure ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tué encore ? Ils savent pertinemment que j'habite là, je n'ai rien fait pour le cacher. Pas comme toi. Ils auraient pu venir dans ma chambre, je ne me serais pas défendue. Je n'en ai pas la force.

J'embrasse le front de ma grand-mère et me dirige vers le salon. Il est petit lui aussi, contenant un divan moisis et une table ronde délabrée. Une fine couche de poussière recouvre presque tous les meubles, je n'ai pas fait le ménage depuis des semaines. Depuis la mort de ma mère en fait. Je me dirige vers un meuble et fait crissé le tiroir en le tirant. J'en sors une pochette. Je m'assois sur le divan et sors des photos de la pochette. Ce sont des passeports en fait. Je cherche celui de ma grand-mère. Il n'y a plus celui de ma mère, ni de mon père ou de mon frère. Seulement celui de mon cousin, de mon oncle, de ma grand-mère et le mien. Je prends celui de Mamie. Je range la pochette espérant ne plus jamais la ressortir. Puis je sors de la maison.

L'air me frigorifie. J'entends les cris. J'entends le sang et les larmes. J'entends tous. Je virevolte à travers les incendies, je me cache des gardes du Capitole et je traverse les rues. Je finis par courir jusqu'au bâtiment. Ma destination. Je rentre.

**Dit frérot, c'est quoi la mort ?**

**C'est ta vie Lys.**

Je me rends au premier guichet libre.

« -Bonjour. Fit la dame. »

Elle relève la tête, ses cheveux roses et ses yeux violets m'indiquent qu'elle vient du Capitole. Ennemie.

« -Ma grand-mère, Jane Needreve est morte aujourd'hui. Hoquetai-je.

-Bien. »

Non ce n'est pas bien ! Victime innocente, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et c'était toujours plié aux règles ! Pourquoi le District 13, qui n'avait même pas bronché lors des discours des « révolutionnaires » prenaient toute la colère du Capitole ? Pourquoi ?

La femme jeta les notes au feu et accrocha la photo au mur des photos du jour. J'observai les flammes.

« -Partez. M'ordonna la femme. »

J'obtempéré. Je me dirige vers tous les tableaux remplis de photos. Je cherche ton visage, espérant de tous cœur qu'il n'y est pas. Je ne te trouve pas. Encore heureux.

Je décide de me rendre chez toi. C'est risqué, je sais. Mais ai-je le choix ? Je dois te revoir. Je sais déjà que faire le trajet d'ici à chez moi est rempli d'embûche et le fait que j'y ai réchappé à l'allé est en soi un exploit, mais avec le passage par chez toi…

Sauf que je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, seule. Mon oncle et mon cousin ont fuis depuis longtemps. Et ma grand-mère vient de mourir. Il ne me reste plus que toi, toi et Marie.

Je me rends donc chez Marie, et non chez toi. Mais lorsque j'arrive, je sens les flammes, la fumée m'emplie les poumons d'air irrespirable. Je comprends, Marie n'est plus. Marie et sa maison ont été brûlé. Je me souviens à présent, j'étais tellement obnubilé par la recherche de ton visage que j'en ai oublié Marie. Mais son visage y était. Marie n'est plus.

Tu vois, elle a laissé la porte ouverte. Maintenant elle est libre. Ne vaut-il pas mieux de mourir ? La guerre est là, on ne peut pas la vaincre. On ne peut pas.

Je veux que tu sois là. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Mais actuellement, je suis en sanglot au sol. J'ai le cœur en mille morceaux et j'aimerai que tu viennes. Que tu me serres dans tes bras et m'assures que cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Cette journée a mal commencé, non, ma vie a mal débuté. Je suis née le jour de la première rébellion. Aujourd'hui c'est la guerre. Et je mourrais avec la guerre.

Je me relève. Je dois te voir. Je le dois. Sauf que je me dirige chez moi. Parce que je ne peux pas partir comme ça, mon passeport, il me faut mon passeport. Oui je sais, c'est idiot de se raccrocher à des règles comme ça. De se dire que malgré la guerre, malgré tous, je dois avoir mon passeport. Mais ça rassure, parce que c'est comme-ci rien avait changé.

Lorsque je te verrais, je pourrais te demander de fuir avec moi. Sauf que tu ne voudras pas. Je le sais bien que tu ne voudras pas. Moi non plus je ne veux pas. Je suis née avec la guerre au District 13, je mourrais avec la guerre au District 13. Car j'ai bien l'intention de faire mourir la guerre avec moi. Car je veux que tu sois heureux.

Enfin, c'est bien beau d'avoir des rêves lorsqu'on n'a pas de plan. C'est pour cela en partie, que je veux te revoir. Pour t'aimer et pour tes plans. Je vais reprendre ma place.

C'est pour cela que je prends mon passeport. Mais lorsque je rentre, je trouve un papier sur la table. C'est toi qui l'as écris :

_Lys,_

_Les parchemins sont rouillés ma chérie. J'ai beau t'aimé, le sang coule encore. Je dois l'arrêter._

_Les parchemins sont rouillés ma chérie._

_City._

**Ma chérie, tu dois regarder de l'avant.**

**Mais Papa il est derrière !**

Je sais ce que ça signifie. Demain à minuit. Au grand chêne, demain je vais le revoir. Comment a-t-il fait pour poser ce papier ici, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il viendra chercher sa réponse.

_City,_

_Oui, tu as raison, les parchemins sont rouillés._

_Je t'aime moi aussi mais elle frappe à ma porte._

_Je suis prête à reprendre ma place,_

_Les parchemins sont rouillés._

_Lys._

Prête à reprendre ma place. Je suis prête. C'est maintenant, que j'ouvre la porte. C'est maintenant, que le Capitole va se rendre compte : que _ma _guerre commence.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Dîtes-le moi!**

**Review pleeaaase!**

**Folité.**


End file.
